


Helpless

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Musical AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu plays cupid, Based off a song, Happy Ending, I Do, M/M, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), both are whipped for each other, tired akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: “Shall we, Akaashi? Although you’re going to be Miya Keiji soon.”“Lead the way, Bokuto-san.”Story of how Osamu and Akaashi got together, based off the song "Helpless" from Hamilton.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu Musical AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018174
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Helpless and Satisfied keep playing in my mind these days and thought this would be a cute way to write an OsaAka fanfic. I thought I would have to lay low on writing for the time being but with moving driving me nuts, this is about one of the few outlets I have left to keep myself sane so tada!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Akaashi stood in front of the full length mirror as he adjusted his tie, his hands undoing the knot for what must have been the tenth time in the past ten minutes. His fingers worked through the fabric until he got them tangled in it, a loud bang followed by a boom coming from outside as Bokuto bounced in, followed by Hinata as he beamed at him, “Hey hey hey, Akaashi! How are you feeling this amazing morning?”

“Like shit,” Akaashi muttered. His heart was slamming against his chest as he tried to block out the thoughts in his head. It was a dream, getting married to a man he had been eying from afar since his high school days. Before he was the owner of Onigiri Miya, Miya Osamu had been a volleyball player just like him who had to deal with a loud mouth of an ace on their team. While he hadn’t been drawn much to Osamu as a player, the moment his tongue touched the food crafted by Osamu’s own two hands, he had fallen in love with the man immediately.

Why would such a successful person want to marry a mess of an editor who couldn’t even be back home before nine at night every day or narrowly avoiding snapping at his mangaka for delivering their manuscript late like him?

“Akaashi-san! Cheer up! Osamu is a great guy! You would love being with him! I mean, I am married to his brother so he couldn’t be that bad,” Hinata grinned as he flashed the golden band on his finger. Akaashi didn’t know what had possessed the ball of sunshine to marry the wildcard known as Miya Atsumu just a few months after being in the Black Jackals. Akaashi couldn’t even believe he was going to be in-laws with the boy who had looked up to him as a teenager, now a world-class volleyball player just like his best friend.

“I know, I know. Its just… what if…”

“Come on Akaashi! No more what ifs! You’re going to be fine! Believe in yourself! Mya-sam is a good man, you’ve got this,” Bokuto grinned as he gripped Akaashi ina bone-crushing hug. Hinata joined the pile soon after, the twp of them laughing as the editor tried to stop tears from flowing from his eyes.

There was a rap on the door as Atsumu’s voice floated from the other side, “Hey, where’s the other groom! My bro ain’t gonna wait forever for ya!”

“Just a minute!” Hinata called as Atsumu yelped, “Shou! Come out here and get your ass down there! You’re supposed to be the ring boy!”

As Hinata rushed to the door to be greeted by his husband, Akaashi could feel his heart slamming against his chest as Bokuto offered his arm to him. Since he lost his parents when he was in university, Akaashi had always wondered who would one day walk him down the aisle if he ever got married. Bokuto had been the obvious choice; he had been with him through thick and thin and there was no one he would rather have being by his side and giving him away to the man of his life.

“Shall we, Akaashi? Although you’re going to be Miya Keiji soon.”

“Lead the way, Bokuto-san.”

…

Akaashi had never been a man who would try and grab the spotlight. So why on earth was he at a Black Jackals after-match celebration party on one of the precious nights he could be resting in bed curled up with a book?

“Come on Akaashi! You need to socialise more! You’re looking deader every time I see you!” Bokuto grinned as Akaashi sighed, “Bokuto-san, I just need some rest…”

“What you need is good food! We hired an awesome caterer this time, I think you know him very well,” Bokuto winked as they stepped through the double doors of the hall the MSBY had rented out for the night. Several players were already present with their partners or plus ones, sipping at drinks as they munched on onigiri. Akaashi didn’t even have to turn to see who was the caterer in charge. He could recognise the smell of Onigiri Miya food from a mile away and believe him, Akaashi was very good at smelling it since he ate it nearly every damn chance he could get.

Osamu was standing behind a long table covered with onigiri and umeboshi of various types, his brother chatting away with him as he munch on a particularly large umeboshi. Osamu seemed to be wanting to both punch and throw his brother out of the hall so he could have some peace and quiet as the setter said something to him, only for the man to look up and gaze at Akaashi’s way.

Akaashi gave him a curt nod just as he was assaulted by a very bright Hinata.

“Akaashi-san! So nice to see you here!” Hinata yelped as he barreled into him. Bokuto quickly found himself getting dragged away by the other Black Jackals, drinks being shoved into his hands as Hinata yelped, “I’m starving! What do you want to eat first?”

“We only have onigiri tonight so I don’t think we have much choice.”

“But Osamu-san’s cooking is so good! I wish I can marry a cook like him. Atsumu-san can’t cook for shit! I have to do all the cooking!” Hinata groaned as Akaashi’s stomach gave a loud growl, a laugh following after it as Atsumu popped up from behind him, “Oya. Aren’t you hungry? How about you come with me and I will show you a sight that will change your life forever.”

“Stop with the dramatics and let me get my food, Atsumu-san,” Akaashi muttered as Atsumu laughed, his hand circling around the editor’s wrist before yanking him forward.

“Come on. My bro has been dying to meet ya.”

…

Miya Osamu knew he was a dead man when he saw Akaashi Keiji walking into the hall. His heart nearly dropped when he saw who he had come with; who wouldn’t think those two were dating considering how much time they spent with each other but after confirming with his annoying yet informative twin, he had breathed a sigh of relief that Akaashi was very happily single.

The first time he had actually talked to the setter properly was during an MSBY Black Jackals match. The editor had come early just to make sure he could get some onigiri and even came afterwards to see if there was any leftover for him to bring home to eat. Osamu had all but indulged him with his cravings, often giving him extra helpings whenever he requested a takeout from the shop; he knew the editor needed all the energy he could get to work with his mangaka.

Over time, he began to fall for him in a way he never thought he would. Seeing someone enjoying food so much brought joy to his heart; as a food lover, Osamu appreciated having someone enjoying munching away at his craft. The more Akaashi came and spoke to him about his life and work, the more he wanted to be there and provide him with all the onigiri he could get to keep him going, and a dash of love if possible.

He had been so certain he didn’t stand a chance since Akaashi seemed too busy to even meet him outside of work or at matches so when he saw the said editor being dragged over to him, he found himself freezing up as Atsumu called, “One editor delivery, coming up!” Osamu felt his heart racing, his heart going boom boom against his ribcage as the editor got closer.

“Shut it, Tsumu,” he groaned as he turned to smile at Akaashi, “Sorry about that. my idiot brother doesn’t know how to mind his own business.” Earlier Atsumu had been goading for him to call Akaashi over for a chat considering how much he had been staring at him, trying to catch his eye from across the room as he conversed with his friends.

“Don’t worry. I know Atsumu-san can be a handful,” Akaashi muttered as he checked out the food, Osamu’s heart sinking ever so slightly that he had paid more attention to the food than the man who made them.

_“Am I not a feast to behold?”_ Osamu groaned internally as Akaashi snatched up one onigiri with salmon filling before biting into it, his face clouding over with bliss as he smiled, “The food is amazing as always. I could eat this forever.”

“Could ya?” Osamu grinned as Akaashi peered at him. Osamu could feel his feet going numb looking at how beautiful his eyes were, such a dark blue that it was almost black and made him think of staring into a sky at night.

“Ya know, if you wanna eat onigiri forever, all you have to do is ask,” Osamu didn’t know what made him say that as Akaashi giggled, covering his hand over his blushing face as he muttered, “I might just take up your offer. I’m already going for your onigiri so often anyway, we might as well be dating.”

“Oh, I will show you how it's like to date the best onigiri seller in Japan.”

…

Living life as Miya Osamu’s boyfriend turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to Akaashi. Never once he had to go hungry ever again and once he moved into Osamu’s apartment, he began to find life being much better. Waking up to the smell of coffee and food in the morning or having a warm body beside him every night to hug brought the editor something he hadn’t felt in a long time; satisfaction.

Of course, that meant he had to see more of the MSBY Black Jackals but Akaashi didn’t mind his new life of having more social contact. All he wanted was to spend time with Osamu when he could, the two of them cuddling on the couch watching bad soap operas or singing bad songs with one another. Another thing he learned about Osamu was that he was a good singer; he could never forget the first time he sang in front of him, chilling him to the bone with his voice as he sang a song of happiness.

“Ya know, don’t you think we’re kinda helpless for each other?” Osamu asked one day as he brought over some coffee to bed. Akaashi had finished a long night and knowing that his lover didn’t want to get out of bed after doing that, Osamu had opted to bring breakfast to him in bed before heading out to work.

“What's with this all of a sudden?” Akaashi grinned as Osamu chuckled, “Well, every time I look into your eyes, I think of the sky at night and how I would drown in them. I think that the sky is the limit when I go about life and I can do anything in life.” Akaashi smiled as Osamu curled his fingers with his, bringing them to his lips to kiss them as he smiled.

“Keiji, how would you feel to be called Miya Keiji from now on?”

…

Not having any parents turned out to be quite a pain when you have to deal with an older brother who may or may not be willing to give away their younger sibling for marriage. Akaashi Soma wasn’t the easiest person to deal with and while he had been supporting Akaashi as much as he could ever since they’re parents died, he hasn’t exactly been supportive in Akaashi’s love life, not like they have been fruitful to begin with.

So sitting across from him in the dining room of their home, Osamu felt he was going to be burnt alive from the intense gaze from the man’s eyes. Akaashi was out at work at the moment and Osamu had taken the day off to properly sort things out with his future brother in law when he heard he was able to come into town that day, their cups of tea forgotten in front of them as Soma sighed.

“What makes you think you can make my brother happy? Your relationship isn’t exactly the most normal of things.”

“I know. But I promise you I can make him happy.”

“Promises can’t always be kept. Once this is done, you can never go back. Do you want to put my brother in a position where he might be scorned for his love?” Soma asked as Osamu gripped his pants. He knew the consequences of loving another man and how it might affect him but so many of his friends had gone on to be in happy relationships regardless of their circumstances so why should he be denied of that right?

He was only human after all.

“Soma-san. I don’t have much money to my name or a dollop of fame. All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain. Maybe a couple of college credits from cooking school and my slightly better than the average brain. I love Keiji, and I will make sure he’s happy. So please, Onisan. Accept our marriage and give us your blessing.” Osamu bowed low as his hair swept across his brow, his heart pounding as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t expect to feel a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly for him to look up and Soma to be glistening with tears in his eyes as he smiled.

“Alright, Osamu. But if you ever make Keiji cry, I will make sure you won’t be able to make another onigiri ever again.”

…

Akaashi came back to see the dining table set with wine glasses and candle holders, soft music playing from the speakers in the background as Osamu poked from the kitchen, bearing food in his arms as he smiled. Akaashi smiled tiredly as he dropped his bag onto their couch and moved over to wrap himself in Osamu’s arms, the chef smiling into him as Akaashi whispered into his ear.

“So, was it a yes?”

“Yup, but he threatened to break my arms if I ever make you cry.”

“Oh, you will make me cry,” Akaashi teased as Osamu blushed, trying to rewire his brain as he held onto Akaashi.

“I know my brother can be a pain in the ass and drive you crazy or even take a bite out of you, but he’s a good guy. No stress though, my love for you is never in doubt. Once we have enough, maybe we can get a small little place in Miyagi or Hyogo, figure out what we want to do for the rest of our lives. As long as I am alive, I swear, I will make you happy. So, Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?” Osamu whispered as Akaashi held onto him, smiling as he cried into his shoulder.

“I do. I do. I do. Yes, Osamu. I do.”

…

The wedding music played in the air as they walked down the aisle, Yukie and Kaori throwing flowers into the air as they walked in front of them. The red carpet was covered with red and white roses as Akaashi looked ahead of him, staring at the man he was about to be married being engulfed in a mirage of colours as he stood underneath the stained glass image of the church. Kita stood in front, smiling as he waited to officiate the wedding, Atsumu standing beside his twin as he gave him a poke in the ribs.

Bokuto slowly let Akaashi go to stand before Osamu as Kita began to recite the words, Akaashi only able to look into Osamu’s eyes as he repeated the words after Kita.

“Do you, Akaashi Keiji, take this man, Miya Osamu, to take his love to give him hope, give him joy and make him a better man? Will you listen, hear and always consider his feelings and thoughts as you travel together on this journey?”

“I vow to love, honour and cherish you, forsaking all others, as a faithful husband as long as we both live,” Akaashi smiled as Osamu sobbed lightly, tears pricking his eyes as Kita smiled, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. Osamu, you may kiss the groom.”

Osamu gently leaned forward as he kissed Akaashi softly on the lips, the guests clapping as Akaashi reached to hold onto Osamu. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he held onto his now husband, Osamu smiling against him as he whispered into his ear.

“I love you, Miya Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this fic!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!


End file.
